An Emotional Revenge
by sableye
Summary: Donna's cheating on Declan. What will Bridget's reaction be? what can Bridget do to help Declan?
1. Chapter 1

**An Emotional Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

On Monday morning bright and early as Bridget leaves the house meeting her friends on the way to school.

Wondering to herself why Donna has been acting strangely.

She couldn't help but think to herself that she has a bad feeling that Donna and Declan's relationship is on the rocks.

"She's so lucky." sighs Bridget to herself. "To have such a good-looking guy who adores her."

**At Lunchtime**

"What's the matter Bridget?" said Sunny-Lee.

"Its Declan being with Donna tears me up inside." said Bridget sadly.

"Donna's been acting suspicious lately." said Sunny-Lee.

"But I think you might like him more than you should."

"No way don't even go there girlfriend." says Bridget blushing.

"Anyway I noticed that as well like Donna left before fourth session in a strange mood." said Bridget.

Ringo and Declan join the girls still discussing Donna's strange behaviour.

"I actually heard a rumour in the boys locker room and it involved Kyle." said Ringo.

"What are you saying?" growls Declan.

Ringo holds up his hands in innocence, repeating "I'm just saying what I heard."

"Now don't get mad at me Declan but I heard it too unfortunately." said Zeke.

The girls shake their heads in disbelief.

**In the Evening**

Declan tries to catch up with Donna at her own home only to find out from Rebecca and Paul that Donna is still out.

Fuming Declan storms home considering there maybe truth to these rumours.

Declan rings Bridget to see if Donna's said anything to her.

Bridget explains on the phone that she thinks he needs to talk to Donna about this and his best bet is to talk to her in the morning calmly and to keep his cool.

"This could be just malicious rumours." said Bridget doubtfully even though deep down she doubts Donna's innocence.

**Next Morning**

In first session Libby says "has everyone done their homework raise your hand."

Everyone but Donna and Kyle raise their hands.

"What's your excuse Donna?" said Libby.

Tired and grumpy from her late night with Kyle and her altercation with Declan this morning Donna lashes out at Mrs Kennedy.

"I do have a life after school and I don't need your harassment about stupid homework." says Donna angrily.

"Ok everybody hand in your homework on the way out, Donna and Kyle stay behind." said Libby.

Declan glares at Kyle and Donna as he leaves the classroom.

Preview of chapter two

Is Shit about to hit the fan?


	2. Chapter 2

An Emotional Revenge

Chapter 2:

At Recess

"An interesting turn of events." said Zeke to Sunny-Lee.

"Apparently Declan told me this morning on the way to school that Donna assured him there's nothing going on that this is certainly going to refuel that argument."

"I'd be suspicious too." frowns Sunny-Lee.

"I really think she's up to something and she's my best friend." growls Bridget.

"Shh Declan's coming say nothing he only gets upset." said Ringo.

Standing round in a big group pretending not to think about the apparent suspicions that Donna's being a naughty girl. Everyone can feel Declan's distress.

To avoid another argument with Declan, Donna ditches the group and sneaks to the library.

At Lunchtime

Declan finally corners Donna coming out of the art design class.

Declan stares at her not saying a word.

"What!" said Donna pulling a face.

Declan continues to stare at her intensely.

Donna knows she has to explain herself and she has to make it good.

"Look Declan sweetie it's not what you think." said Donna.

"Be very careful of what you say Donna and what you say have better be the truth." glares Declan.

Donna opens her mouth and Declan butts in "very careful!"

"I promise you Declan it's coincidence." said Donna.

"So where were you last night, the night before and after lunch yesterday." said Declan.

"Who are you to question me?" said Donna.

"As your boyfriend I have every right." said Declan.

"Doesn't mean you own me you're not my father." said Donna.

"By the way you're acting i'm not gonna be your boyfriend either." said Declan.

"Now Declan just calm down I was only visiting a friend." said Donna.

"Yeah i know the friend you're visiting and could his name be Kyle?" said Declan sarcastically.

"Honey you know you're the only one." said Donna.

"Tell ya what we'll go out for tea and talk things out."

Declan stands silent with a sulky look on his face.

"C'mon sweetie will sought this out it will be okay." said Donna seductively.

Before Declan could answer Donna is saved by the bell to go into the class.

Donna gives Declan a quick kiss, says "tonight sweetie." and runs off to her fashion design class.

Grumbling to himself Declan heads to business studies class.

Next Session

At literature Justin leans forward tapping Bridget on the shoulder.

"See your two friends having problems." sneers Justin.

"What's it to you." said Bridget.

"I know a secret, do you want to hear?" tempts Justin.

"What could you possibly know Justin?"

"It's good you'll want to hear It." giggles Justin quietly.

"Oh what then." says Bridget impatiently.

"I know a certain someone who is meeting a certain someone at a certain place." said Justin.

"For god's sake just say what you mean." whispers Bridget aggressively.

"Donna, Kyle, Mercer hotel seedy side of town 5 o'clock Wednesday." sniggers Justin then adds "be there or be square."

"What?" says Bridget loudly.

"Anything you want to share with the class Miss Parker." said Libby sternly.

"Sorry Mrs Kennedy." said Bridget.

"Settle down and concentrate class." said Libby.

A hundred thoughts run through Bridget's head should she tell Declan, should she get evidence, what should she do?

Confusion overwhelms her.

Just before class finishes Bridget feels a tap on her shoulder, Justin whispers "if you think that's mind boggling meet me after school and I'll blow your mind about something else you didn't know about the little princess."

Before Bridget has a chance to answer class finishes and Justin's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After School

Not wanting to blurt out any information she's gathered so far Bridget avoids the group to meet up with Justin.

Meeting up with Justin at the no longer used sports shed.

"So." calls Justin from behind "the curiosity got the better of you."

"Are you ready to find out the truth about not so innocent princess Donna?"

"Just spit it out, Justin." said Bridget.

"The truth about Donna is Donna quite likes the boys not just one boy at a time but in fact many and at the same time." said Justin.

"How the hell would you know that?" said Bridget.

"I have friends in the right places that knew her." said Justin.

"Like who?" said Bridget.

"My oldest brother and his best mate went to Eden Hills with her." said Justin.

Looking at Bridget's shocked face Justin adds "and half the football team."

"Joining the dots together yet are we?"

"How do I know it's not malicious gossip." said Bridget.

"I didn't think you would believe me so I'll give you a name, ring her, she'll back up everything I say and more." said Justin.

Later that evening

After Bridget hangs up the phone she shakes with anger that Donna would be such a deceitful person and decides to take matters into her own hands.

Meanwhile over at Charlie's Declan and Donna seem to be back on track.

Donna ensuring she uses all her charm and wit to keep the conversation light and humorous she needed to avoid any serious dialogue about her recent behaviour.

After Donna and Declan get back from their date at Charlie's she kisses Declan not knowing Bridget's looking out the window.

Bridget fumes with anger because she sees Donna managed to manipulate Declan.

Declan goes into his house and as Donna is about to go into her house, she hears footsteps of a person coming behind her.

As Donna turns to see who the person is her face fills with fright then relief when she finds it was Bridget behind her.

"We need to talk." said Bridget.

"Can't this wait till morning?" said Donna.

"Just shut up and listen this is how it's going down." said Bridget.

"I know your dirty secret and I'm aware of what you're doing with Kyle, tell Declan tomorrow or I will."

"But, but what?" squeaks Donna realizing Bridget knows and that she's going to have to think quickly to avoid Bridget exposing her.

"Don't bother trying to sweet-talk me it might work on Declan game's over you got two choices you tell him or I will." said Bridget seriously.

"You wouldn't do this we're best friends." said Donna.

"You're nothing but a slut like your mother." said Bridget.

Donna walks up to slap Bridget but Bridget blocks Donna's arm in a firm grip.

"Try and slap me again and I will tell Declan right now so tell the truth." said Bridget.

Bridget walks away calling over her shoulder "by tomorrow Donna." spits Bridget.

"What am I going to do now?" thinks Donna to herself.

Next Morning

"Wake up Donna you're going to be late." said Elle.

"Don't think I'm feeling well." said Donna.

"Donna are you trying to get out of school?" said Elle.

"No I think I'm going to throw up." said Donna.

Elle puts a hand on Donna's forehead and says "you don't feel hot."

"First two periods are study periods I'll go after recess if I'm feeling better." said Donna.

"All right then." says Elle not believing a bit of it.

After Elle leaves Donna quickly gets ready for her rend-vouz.

Two hours later

"Now Kyle said 11am in the bar and grill." said Donna to herself.

"Well, well, well Donna fancy seeing you here and not at school." smiles Paul cheesely.

"Ah shit." gasps Donna under her breath.

Quick as a flash lies fall from Donna's mouth.

Smiling Paul says "What ever makes your day try to explain that to Elle when you get home I've got more important business to attend to see ya."

"Aw man how can this get any worse?" said Donna.

All that business leaves Donna's mind when Kyle heads towards her.

Unnoticed in a seat at the back of the bar and grill is Bridget ready to fill her photo album with happy snaps of the devious couple.

Five hours later

Donna suddenly remembers that she has to face the music and get the story straight.

"Hello Donna how was school today?" said Elle sarcastically.

"Ok I know you talked to Paul it's not what it looks like I got a call this morning after you left for a great opportunity to get back into the fashion industry." said Donna.

"Really!" says Elle unconvinced.

"Yes really." sneers Donna.

"What's the name and you better give me every detail including their phone number so I can ring and confirm your story." smiles Elle.

"Why don't you trust me Elle I'm devastated."

"Oh cut the performance you're not that good you're grounded till further notice no arguments truth will come out." said Elle.

Donna is in her room when her mobile buzzes and flashes one new message.

She opens her phone and finds out the message is from Bridget.

Donna

Meet me Harold's, table outside bar 6pm sharp, alone.

Bridget

"Oh great what does she want to talk to me about?" said Donna to herself.

At Declan's house

Declan receives a text message from Bridget and reads it.

Declan

Meet me Harold's, table outside bar 6:20pm sharp, need to talk.

Bridget.

Two hours later

Donna walks towards Harold's she hears a voice say "right on time."

"What do you want to talk about?" said Donna.

"You think you got away with what you've done think again." said Bridget as she turns on the camera showing the photos.

"That's not me with Kyle." said Donna.

"Don't lie to me." said Bridget interrupting Donna.

"I thought you we're at school today and why we're you following me?" said Donna.

"That's not the point you did something very bad and you expect me to turn a blind eye I think not." said Bridget.

"Oh by the way, times up."

"You can't tell him." said Donna beggingly.

Declan overhears the whole conversation and walks behind Donna.

"Hi Dec." said Bridget smiling.

"How could you?" spits Declan.

"It's not true she's lying." panics Donna.

"Actually it's the truth and a picture is worth a thousand words." grins Bridget.

Declan storms out.

"You ruined my life how could you?" cries Donna.

"You did that to yourself bitch." said Bridget as she walks away.

Donna bursts into tears.

At Elle's house

Donna storms up to her room and Elle calls out "where have you been, you know you're grounded?"

"Leave me alone I hate everyone." said Donna.

Elle goes up to Donna's room and tells her firmly "keep your attitude in check."

"Shut up Elle I had enough." said Donna.

"Donna you brought this all upon yourself, Rebecca told me you cheated on Declan so you're going to have to deal with the consequences." said Elle.

"I'll leave you to contemplate your actions."

Next morning

"Donna get yourself organised you're going to school." said Elle.

"I'm not going." said Donna.

"Yes you are if I have to throw a bucket of water on you I will." said Elle.

"But no-one's going to talk to me." said Donna in a sulky voice.

"Tough just deal with it." said Elle pulling the covers off before she leaves the room.

At Erinsborough High

Begrudgingly Donna enters the school yard thinking to herself "it's going to be a long day."

By recess Donna managed to avoid the gang.

"Maybe Bridget and Declan didn't come to school today." thinks Donna to herself as she begins to relax.

At lunchtime Donna standing in the canteen waiting to make her order when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"You got a nerve showing your face here." says Bridget angrily.

"Look Bridget I'm just here to get some lunch leave me alone." growls Donna.

"Well beeatch," scowls Bridget, jabbing her finger into Donna's shoulder.

"Back off Bridget I'm not in the mood." said Donna shoving her back.

Not being able to withhold her anger any longer Bridget flies at Donna making them both fall to the ground.

Voices could be heard calling out "catfight, catfight."

A crowd forms a circle around the two struggling girls.

"Punch her, kick her." calls out someone.

"Teach the cheating beeatch a lesson." calls out someone else.

Suddenly Kyle steps forward trying to pull Bridget off Donna.

In the next moment Declan flies a punch at Kyle.

"I think I owe you a couple of these." said Declan as he pounds into Kyle with as much force as he could muster.

"Great action." calls Justin as he films the whole episode on his phone sending it straight to youtube.

"Get off me." screams Kyle.

Declan gives one final punch between Kyle's eyes.

"Out for the count." calls out Justin.

Breaking up the fights Dan calls out "enough."

"This is not amusing why didn't anyone try and stop this."

The students just laugh.

"Good fight." calls out someone from the back.

"Rest of you straight to class." said Libby angrily.

"You four follow me." said Dan.

"I don't think Kyle can stand up he had a hell of a beating." said Justin.

"No cheap shots young man now get to class." said Dan.

"You're in year 12 now you should be acting with a lot more maturity now." said Dan. "And you lot I would have expected a lot more."

"Can anybody think of a justifiable reason?"

"She suddenly started attacking me for no reason." said Donna.

Bridget butts in with "she's a two-faced lying cheater who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but her own."

"Ok girls enough excuses, Boys what do you have to say for yourselves." said Dan.

"He cracked on to my girlfriend." said Declan.

"Just because you're too much a loser some girls need a man." said Kyle.

In which Declan flies at Kyle again and chaos erupts in the office.

Dragging the boys apart Dan loudly informs them "you'll be seeing the rest of the year out in detention."

"As for you girls firstly Donna I am quite aware of what's been going on and your absences from school are inexcusable you need to consider if Erinsborough is the right place for you to be and Bridget I'm sure Declan can fight his own battles without you interfering.

"Now you're all suspended till Monday and between now and then there will be pretty heavy family conferences about your seriousness to complete year 12 now do some serious thinking over the next few days."

"Now pack your bags and go home, Kyle you can wait in my office your parents will pick you up and you can explain to them why you're so battered and bruised."

As they walk out of the office Donna grabs Declan's arm and says "please Dec can I talk to you please?" she begs.

"What could you possibly say?" said Declan venomously adding "what, you we're brainwashed by aliens, he held a gun to your head. You're nothing but a tramp it's so over don't ever talk to me, ever, again."

"Please let me explain." said Donna.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." said Declan with nothing but contempt in his eyes.

"Leave him alone Donna, you caused enough hurt, our friendship's over." said Bridget as she slaps Donna on both cheeks, she races after Declan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Declan, Declan." calls out Bridget.

"Leave me alone women are f*****g b*****s in this town." growls Declan.

"But I've been helping you." said Bridget.

"You're all the same get away from me." said Declan.

"Wow he is angry I better give him time to cool off." said Bridget to herself as she slowly walks home.

Six Hours Later

Declan walks to Bridget's house.

He knocks on the door and Bridget answers the door.

"What do you want?" said Bridget.

"I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you this afternoon." said Declan.

"I'm just frustrated from being deceived by someone I loved."

"I understand come in I'll make you a coffee." said Bridget.

"Declan I think it's payback time I got an idea."

"Fire away." grins Declan.

"This idea will wipe that smile off her face literally." said Bridget with a cunning look in her eyes.

After the weekend

In the morning

"Good morning Declan." said Bridget as she comes out of her house to meet Declan to walk to school.

"Good morning to you too." said Declan.

Bridget notices Declan's worried look on his face.

"Donna will pay for what she did to you mark my words." said Bridget.

Ringo, Zeke and Sunny-Lee come out of their house to walk with Bridget and Declan.

They let them in on the plan.

At Erinsborough High

All students had to go to assembly at the gym.

"Someone posted a video on youtube involving two catfights that suspended four students from the school for a couple of days as some sick joke." said Dan.

"Let me tell you something violence at school is a very serious matter and catfights are not very amusing."

"I assure you this culprit didn't think this was funny when he got a week of detention."

"Libby do you have something to say?"

"Yes I do Dan." said Libby.

"I'm very shocked at the behaviour of four students for being very silly of hitting and kicking each other and at the students for encouraging the catfight to continue this behaviour will not be tolerated at this school now get straight to class."

Session Three

As the year 12's enter the classroom Declan stops Donna beside her desk.

"Can we talk for a minute?" said Declan.

"Sure Declan I love the chance to explain to you." said Donna just as Bridget places the egg on Donna's seat signalling to Declan job done.

"Well actually Donna I don't want to talk to you at all." said Declan.

"What's his problem?" as she throws herself on to a seat feeling a hard lump and sensation of wetness through the back of her dress she jumps up quickly finding yellow goo oozing down the back of the leg.

Suddenly the class erupts into laughter.

"It's not funny." yells Donna running from the classroom.

"What's so funny?" said Mrs Daniels.

"I'll have enough of that shenanigans thank you someone who stops talking last cleans up that mess off Donna's seat please."

"Right everyone turn to page thirty-two of your english novels."

Lunchtime

As Donna sits down to eat her lunch she notices Kyle's not at her table.

Before she finishes her lunch she hears noises like cheering and she decides to go to the source of it.

When she gets to the stairs her face turns from happy to angry as she sees Kyle kissing Kimberley passionately.

"What the hell is going on?" said Donna loudly.

Kyle stops to explain himself "it's not what it looks like."

"Why we're you kissing that s***k?" said Donna angrily.

"It's no different to what you did to Declan is it now." said Kyle cheekily.

"Why would you do this?" said Donna sadly.

"Look at the egghead about to cry." said Kimberley rudely.

"Don't call me names." said Donna "don't come near me again Kyle."

Before class

As Donna tries to open her locker she discovers it would not open.

She shakes the lock trying to get it to open.

"Who's done this?" said Donna.

In the background she hears a voice "who has jammed my locker?"

Donna recognises the voice instantly.

"You jammed my locker." said Kyle.

"I did not my locker's jammed too." said Donna.

"Well then who did?" said Kyle.

"I don't even know who would do this to us." said Donna.

After School

Ringo, Zeke, Sunny-Lee, Bridget and Declan go to Harold's café after school.

"How easy was those plans?" said Declan.

"It was so easy Donna didn't suspect who did it." said Bridget.

"Did you see the look on her face when she sat on the egg." said Ringo.

"That was priceless." said Sunny-Lee.

They all burst into laughter.

"What's next?" said Zeke.

"What about the chewing gum stuck in her book trick?" said Bridget.

"Sounds interesting." said Zeke.

Next Day

"I want you to refrain from giving any comments to the media." said Libby.

"Why do we have to?" said Sunny-Lee raising her hand.

"Because the media can sometimes twist around what you say and take your comment out of context so we prefer to keep it an internal issue until our investigations are finished." said Libby.

"Thank you guys."

After School

Harold's store

"Feeling a bit better?" asks Bridget.

"Yes knowing I have friends to help me out in tough times that means a lot." said Declan.

"I wanted to say is thanks for being a good friend when the times are tough."

"That's what friends are for." said Bridget.

"Let me get you a strawberry milkshake." said Declan.

"Thanks." said Bridget.

As they leave Harold's Bridget and Declan walk in opposite directions thinking about the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Next Day

At Erinsborough High

"Good morning everyone there is going to be two new students to come to this school." said Dan.

Everyone starts whispering to each other.

"Quiet please that's enough guys."

"I like to introduce you to Mia Zannis and Jim Mattner please make them feel welcome."

"Mia can you take the spare seat next to Zeke and Jim you can sit next to Donna."

"After class Zeke can you show Mia around the school and Sunny-Lee can you do same with Jim?"

"Sure." said Sunny-Lee and Zeke at the same time.

Lunchtime

Zeke introduces Mia to Ringo, Declan, Bridget and Sunny-Lee introduces Jim as well.

"Where are you from?" said Sunny-Lee.

"Echuca." said Jim.

"What do you do in your spare time?" said Bridget.

"Being an artist." said Jim.

"Do you like sports?" said Ringo.

"I don't mind skateboarding, football's for thickheads." said Jim.

"Don't insult people because they like footy." said Ringo.

"Guys settle down we don't have to agree on everything." said Sunny-Lee.

"Why don't we let Mia have a chance to talk?" said Bridget.

"I'm from Mildura." said Mia.

"What are your interests?" said Zeke.

"Dancing, reading and watching footy." said Mia.

"I go for magpies in afl." said Bridget.

"I like the mighty cats." said Mia.

"I support the mighty blues." said Declan.

"Ooh a Carlton-Collingwood rivalry I see." said Mia.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

"I support Adelaide Crows." said Zeke.

"I support the mighty Hawthorn Hawks." said Ringo.

"I also like to read in my spare time." said Mia.

"What books do you read?" said Sunny-Lee.

"Twilight, Harry Potter and what I decide to read at the time." said Mia.

After School

Mia, Sunny-Lee and Bridget are at Harold's café talking about girls interests.

"What do you think of the ending of deathly hallows with the couples?" said Sunny-Lee.

"Ron and Hermione together I think was disappointing because he makes her cry and they argue too much." said Bridget.

"I think Harry and Ginny are a good couple together because Ginny knows what she wants and they are meant to be." said Mia.

"Why don't you like Ron and Hermione together?" said Sunny-Lee.

"Because Ron's a jerk and he betrays his friends when it gets tough and he has jealousy issues." said Bridget.

"Can we change the subject?" said Mia.

"Yeah like Bridget can't admit she has feelings for Declan." said Sunny-Lee.

"I do not, he's just got out of a relationship." said Bridget trying to deny it.

"Oh yeah how come you're so concerned if anything bad happens to Declan." said Sunny-Lee.

"I'm just being a good friend who looks out for her friends." said Bridget.

"What do you mean by that?" said Mia.

"Declan broke up with Donna because she was cheating on him with Kyle." said Sunny-Lee.

"That's sickening." said Mia.

"Bridget here still has feelings for Declan." said Sunny-Lee.

"Really you like Declan, Bridget." said Mia.

"I do but how do I tell him?" said Bridget.

"If he feels what I think he does, I think he will have feelings for you." said Sunny-Lee.

"Just be your self and not worry." said Mia.

"Thanks guys but I have to do this the right way." said Bridget.

At Zeke's House

Declan, Zeke and Ringo were talking about sports until Zeke changed the subject.

"How do you feel about Bridget?" said Zeke.

"We're just friends." said Declan.

"Oh really I find that hard to believe." said Ringo.

"How come Bridget's so concerned about you after the cheating incident." said Zeke.

"Because friends look out for each other." said Declan.

"Yeah right I know you two like each other." said Ringo.

"How come you two have been talking to each other so much lately?" said Zeke.

Declan struggles to find an answer.

"Just what I thought." said Zeke.

Next Day

At Erinsborough High

Bridget finds a maths book being left behind and sees it belongs to Donna Freedman written on the book.

Bridget takes the book and goes somewhere quiet.

Fourth Session

"Where is my maths book?" said Donna.

"Is this the one somebody handed it up to me?" said Dan.

"It's got your name on the front here you go."

"Thanks Mr Fitzgerald." said Donna.

"All right class please turn to page 223." said Dan.

As everyone starts to read page 223 they hear a scream.

"Ew that's disgusting." yells Donna.

Students start laughing at the situation.

"All right class settle down." said Dan.

"Who did this?" said Donna who was upset.

"What's happened?" said Dan.

"Somebody placed their chewing gum all through my book." said Donna.

"Who did this confess and Donna you're supposed to be looking after your own books." said Dan.

There is silence in the classroom.

"I will be watching all of you more closely from now on." said Dan.

After School

"We need one last big revenge act." said Bridget.

"What could it be?" said Mia.

"I have my sources that Donna is doing a project in fashion design class and there will be a fashion display on lunchtime Tuesday." said Bridget.

"She's put together a skirt and a top in ensomble and I think maybe the stitching is defective and may fall apart on her as she prances down the catwalk."

"Very smart plan because the clothes will fall apart without proper stitching." said Zeke.

"How will we get to the clothing before the performance?" said Declan.

"It will be just sitting in the gym change rooms all morning before the lunchtime event." said Bridget.

"Two of us can sneak in and cut some of the stitches while everyone's doing their normal classes."

"Ok Bridget you will have to cut the stitching, us guys will wreck the outfit before she even gets to wear it but I will be your lookout." said Declan.

Bridget says "sounds okay by me when will we do it."

"Can we make it second session that's my spare session." said Declan.

"Me too this is working out great." said Bridget.

Second Session

Entering the gym through the back door Declan and Bridget creep towards the change room.

"Oh s**t." whispers Declan.

"What?" says Bridget worriedly.

"There's a padlock on the door what are we going to do?" said Declan.

"Hang on I know." said Bridget quickly pulling out her mobile.

"What are you doing?" gasps Declan.

"You'll see." said Bridget as she finishes texting.

Three minutes later

Sneaking up to Declan, Mia taps him on the shoulder and whispers "boo."

"Geezers Mia don't creep up on me like that." said Declan.

"Sorry mate just having fun." said Mia.

"Here's the problem Mia can you unlock it?" said Bridget.

"No problemo easy peasy." said Mia.

After the deed is done "well that didn't take long with the two of you unstitching the costumes." smiles Declan "And Mia where did you learn to pick locks like that?"

"Dad he's a locksmith." laughs Mia.

"What excuse did you use to get out of class." asks Bridget.

"I just told old Mr. Leonards that the red tide was in." said Mia.

"The what?" said Declan.

"My period stupid." said Mia.

"All right Mia don't have to be so graphic c'mon guys we had better get out of here we don't want to be seen around the area we'll meet up at lunchtime." said Declan.

Lunchtime

"Okay girls time to get ready." said Libby calling out to Charlotte, Tania, Wendy and Donna.

"We will have your casual wear followed by your work clothes, then follow with your party dresses."

"We will need quick changes, so no nonsense, okay girls." calls Libby excitedly.

"Okay Libby." sing out the girls happily.

"This should be funny as!" grins Bridget to Mia and Declan sitting together near the front of stage.

"We'll get a good view of the disaster from her." laughs Declan.

"Okay Charlotte out you go." calls Libby.

"You ready Tania?" "Come on Donna, no time to fiddle with your design."

"But Libby." stutters Donna. "Something's wrong, the buttons are."

"No excuses Donna, out you go now." said Libby.

Walking down the catwalk Donna could feel her sleeves coming away and the front of her shirt opening.

Quickly pulling it together as her sleeves slip down her arms. "jeezes." cries Donna to herself as she makes out the back behind the curtain.

"Come on girls, go, go, go." calls out Libby.

"Work clothes on parade."

"What happened to your shirt Donna?" asked Charlotte concerned.

"I don't know." panics Donna.

"Don't worry about it." smiles Tania. "Keep going."

Once again, Donna knows something's wrong her skirt is too loose, finding a pin, quickly attaches it for safety.

Unfortunately her back seems to decide to unravel and exposes her backside as she runs behind the curtain, to the sound of sniggering and laughter.

Without a chance to check the clothes Donna is shoved out on stage.

"God I hope my party dress holds together." frets Donna.

"Hey you guys." grins Declan. "Ever had that bad dream where your at school naked in front of everyone, well I think it's about to become Donna's nightmare in reality."

Gasps could be heard followed by dead silence as Donna's frock fell to the floor leaving her standing in front of every one covered by her knickers.

The gym erupted into full volume laughter as Donna bolted to the change room.

Falling over themselves in laughter the gang spill out of the gym.

"Oh my god did you see her face you guys certainly did a hatchet job on her clothes."

laughs Zeke.

"Donna's going to be a laughing stock for days." said Ringo.

"Where we're sitting." smiles Sunny-Lee. "People just beside themselves with laughter and do you think she'll guess what happened?"

"Well she might." says Declan. "But she won't be able to prove it and the gym was locked the whole time wasn't it Mia who knows what happened, wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"Let's all meet at Harold's café after school." said Bridget as the bell rings to end lunch.

After School

Harold's Café

Ringo, Bridget, Declan, Zeke, Sunny-Lee and Mia go to Harold's café for a snack.

"That was so amusing what happened today." said Ringo.

"That was sweet revenge." said Bridget with a smirk on her face.

"Agree, Donna will be so embarrassed to even show up at school after that incident." said Declan.

"Wait till Libby reports back to her fashion teacher about Donna's poor sowing skills." smirks Mia as they all fall about laughing.

"Milkshakes are on me." said Declan.

"Thanks." said Mia.

After the gang finish their milkshakes Declan reaches out for Bridget's hand and whispers into her ear "walk down to the lake with me."

Bridget looks at him questioningly.

"Just you and me." whispers Declan.

"Ok guys will see you later." said Bridget.

"Hey where you and Declan going?" said Zeke. "Wait up will come with you."

"Sorry guys private business will catch up later." said Declan.

At The Lake

"What is it you want to tell me?" said Bridget.

"I have been thinking about you lately." said Declan.

"What do you like best about me?" said Bridget.

"You're smart, pretty, kind and funny." said Declan.

Before Bridget could say anything she felt his strong arms wrap around her and his warm lips on hers sending a tingly sensation through her body.

Finally coming up for breath they part far enough to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Bridget I love you." smiles Declan.

"I love you too." said Bridget.

There was no need to say anymore as they passionately embrace again not realising as their new love begins Donna observing the happy couple is shattered and angry.

"Now I know who was behind my unfortunate accidents and that little bitch will pay." said Donna to herself.

Donna walks over to where Bridget and Declan are.

"Hey what are you doing with my boyfriend?" said Donna.

"He dumped your sorry butt." said Bridget.

"I'm with Bridget." said Declan.

"Why do you love her when she was behind my accident?" said Donna.

"Because she actually cares and was loyal to me!" said Declan.

Declan and Bridget kissing each other passionately which makes Donna angry and storms out.

The two stood embracing each other.

"No-one messes with Bridget Parker." said Bridget to herself.

The End


End file.
